Abstract ? Remote Data Enclave Core (RDEC) ? Core E The Remote Data Enclave Core (RDEC) will be the ?lab? for the HEADS Center, offering secure and remote access to a wide range of ADRD-relevant datasets in a high-capacity computing environment. Given the importance and growing relevance of large and often restricted data sources that can be applied to address many of the most pressing questions tied to HEADS themes, claims data from Medicare and Medicaid being the most prominent example, a high-capacity computing environment that meets strict security and privacy standards is a critical need that the RDEC is designed to meet. The RDEC will support a remote data enclave in a high-capacity computing environment to address the overall themes of the HEADs Center. The RDEC will have the following Specific Aims: SPECIFIC AIM 1. To create and sustain hardware and software for a remote data enclave with (a) security standards, (b) privacy protection, (c) high-capacity computing, and (d) remote access. SPECIFIC AIM 2. To build and maintain a unified data warehouse of ADRD-relevant datasets that (a) centralizes inventory of data assets, (b) systematizes licensing and data use agreements, and (c) maintains and updates critical datasets. Data warehouse will include restricted datasets, proprietary datasets, and linkable public-use files. SPECIFIC AIM 3. To provide high-level services to remote data enclave users including (a) establishing and ensuring fidelity to processes for data access, (b) assisting with data use and reuse agreements, and (c) training and assisting in maintenance of data privacy and security. The RDEC will establish and maintain a rigorously protected data infrastructure, leveraging significant investments in powerful national datasets and providing HEADS Center investigators with unparalleled access to these resources. By establishing a centralized accessible data warehouse in a robust and secure environment, the RDEC will address critical barriers to entering this area of study, thus, attracting and supporting the development of talented new investigators to ADRD research. The RDEC will enable creative linkages across the growing collection of datasets to yield innovative insights related to HEADS Center themes.